


Domestic

by IAintAJudas



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintAJudas/pseuds/IAintAJudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks about his new life with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes
> 
> One-Shot Doctor Who fanfic I posted on A Teaspoon and an Open Mind (theimpossiblegirl) a while back

The Doctor smoothed back the long strands of blonde hair that had fallen across Rose’s pale skin; she was sleeping but still looked so beautiful to him.

It had been three weeks since the other Doctor had left them here and he was still unable to proclaim his love for Rose, just like always. He walked away. This Doctor-- the human Doctor-- was determined to give his Rose all the love she had ever deserved, for all the times he had hurt her and pushed her away, for leaving her stranded on a parallel universe. He owed her that much.

She whimpered softly in her sleep, her pink tongue darting out to moisten her soft red lips. The Doctor smiled and tapped her nose with his forefinger gently; she wrinkled her face before burying it back into the pillow. He was propped up on one arm with the bed sheet hanging loosely off his body just beneath his elbow; his brown hair was ruffled and knotted. However, he didn't care much for his appearance right now -- he was focusing more on using his brilliant Time Lord's brain to conjure up every possibility of the future he was going to share with his love.

Another year or so and they’ll marry, he decided, a few years after they’ll talk about children, but not before they have their own house though.

“Ooh, we have to get a mortgage,” the Doctor mumbled during his train of thought, the sudden noise made Rose grumble in her sleep. He smiled at her unconscious approval of his distaste.

He remembered his words from that cafeteria on that planet so, so far away from home, ”I'll have to settle down. With a house or something, a proper house with... With, with doors and things -- carpets! Me! Living in a house... Now that, that --that is terrifying,”

He smiled softly at the recollection of those words, back when it was him and Rose travelling the stars together, shuffling down so he could hold his sleeping lover in his arms he mumbled gently as he succumbed to his slumber.

“Domestic, it isn't that bad.”


End file.
